Tempat yang Paling Indah
by UchiAkasuna09
Summary: Sebelum Hinata Pergi ke tempat yang paling indah , ia ingin melakukan sesuatu . Apa itu ? NaruHina slight NaruSaku


This is my second fanfict. Kayaknya si jelek. Selamat membacaaaaaa ...

* * *

** KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Di kasur itu , berbaring seorang perempuan lemah yang sudah tak berdaya. Wajahnya amat pucat pasi , tubuhnya semakin kurus . Matanya yang sayu sudah sulit untuk terbuka dan menatap orang orang di sekitarnya. Dia benar benar lemah tak berdaya  
"Hinata , kamu yang kuat yah! Jangan tinggalin Kakak sama Ayah!" kata seorang lelaki yang memanggil dirinya kakak pada perempuan itu. Diketahui , orang itu adalah kakak dari sang pasien. Kereta itu terus berjalan hingga memasuki ruang UGD  
"Hinata!" teriak seorang pria separuh baya yang merupakan ayah dari sang pasien. Sang kakak berusaha menenangkan. Namun , Sang kakak itu sendiri sepertinya tak mampu menahan tetesan air mata yang terjatuh ke pipinya  
"Ayah, tenang! Gak cuma ayah yang sedih! Aku juga sedih , yah! " kata sang kakak berusaha menenangkan

"Ini pasti gara gara laki laki itu! Mana janjinya buat bahagiain Hinata?" Teriak sang ayah dengan nada marah

_**Di tempat lain**_

Di sebuah rumah minimalis, di ruang tamu, duduk seorang perempuan berambut merah muda . Dia tampak sedang menikmati coklat di sana. Namun , tidak seperti orang lapar. Dia tampak sedih . Tatapannya kosong , seakan akan tak sadar dia sedang melahap coklat  
Ditengah kekosongannya, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Tatapannya yang kosong berubah menjadi penasaran. Sambil memegang coklatnya, dia berjalan menuju pintu. Dengan pelan dia membukanya. Setelah dibuka, berdiri seorang lelaki yang tengah basah kuyup. Ya , di luar memang sedang hujan. Lelaki itu menatap perempuan berambut merah muda itu dengan serius. Wajah perempuan yang tadinya penasaran , berubah menjadi sinis dan berusaha menutup pintu . Namun , tenaga sang lelaki yang begitu kuat mampu menahan pintu itu  
"Bisa gak sih lu dengerin penjelasan gua?" Tanya Sang lelaki  
"Apa yang perlu di jelasin?" jawab sang perempuan dengan sinis  
"Gua akan jelasin masalah Hinata ... Semuanya! Gua mau masalah Hinata clear hari ini. Gua gak mau dia jadi jiwa penasaran nantinya" kata si Lelaki itu  
"Maksud lu?" Si perempuan tampak bingung dengan ucapan si Lelaki  
"Gua boleh masuk dulu? Kita ngomong di dalam" Ajak si lelaki. Si perempuan memberi isyarat supaya si lelaki kedalam dan dia dapat menutup pintunya . Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu  
"Ngomong ngomong , lu ngapain bawa bawa coklat?" tanya si lelaki  
"Ya mau gua makan lah!" jawab si perempuan dengan nada meninggi sambil duduk di sofa panjang , sedangkan si lelaki duduk disebelahnya  
"Lu mau denger gak ceritanya?" Tanya si lelaki untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri  
"Sekarang buat apa gua ajak lu masuk ke dalam ?" tanya si perempuan  
"Oke" Lelaki itu menghela napas pendek "Gua mulai!" lanjutnya dengan serius

_**flashback  
**__ Di sebuah kafe, tampak sang lelaki masuk dan mencari tempat duduk. Tak lama setelah itu , datanglah seorang pria tampan berambut panjang lebat dengan kaos polo putihnya. Pria itu , tak lain adalah ...  
"Sorry, telat ya?" tanya pria itu  
"Nggak , Kak. Saya juga baru dateng" jawab si lelaki sambil tersenyum."Ngomong ngomong , kenapa Kakak manggil saya kesini?" tanya si lelaki  
"Gini , aku ingin ngomong soal , adikku. Hinata" jawab si Kakak dengan nada lirih. Si lelaki tampak curiga dengan nada bicaranya  
"Kenapa memang , Kak? Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Tanyanya penasaran  
"Hinata , jantungnya melemah " jawab si Kakak. Si Kakak menunduk. Setelah bicara seperti itu , wajah si Kakak mendadak gelisah  
"Sejak kapan , kak Neji?" Tanya sang lelaki itu dengan panik  
"Sudah lama , Naruto" jawab Neji  
"Kok bisa sih , Kak ?" tanya si Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu  
"Kakak Cuma minta satu hal, Naruto. Kakak berharap banget kalo kamu mau memenuhi keinginan Kakak ini. Kita kan sudah lama berteman . Kamu mau ya ." ucapnya dengan serius  
"Kakak pengen saya ngelakuin apa?"  
"Kamu bisa , jadian sama Hinata?" tanya Neji. Mata Naruto terbelalak  
"Kakak bercanda? Kenapa harus aku , Kak? Banyak kok temen lelaki dia yang lain. Kakak juga punya temen lelaki banyak kan ? Ada uchiha bersaudara yang lebih ganteng, ada Shikamaru yang pinter , ada Kiba yang sahabatnya Hinata" jawab Naruto dengan penuh tanya  
"Kakak nggak akan milih kamu kalau Kakak nggak pernah ngintip Diary dia" Jawab Neji  
"Diary?" tanya Naruto. "Dia, ... nulis ... saya?" tanya Naruto seakan tak percaya  
"Iya. Dia itu suka sama kamu udah lama banget . Dan dia masih pingin kamu. Kamu tau impian terbesar dia?" Tanya Neji. Naruto menggeleng  
"Dia ingin menjadi pengantin. Dia ingin kamu yang jadi mempelai prianya"  
"Pengantin ? Kakak bercanda" jawab Naruto dengan enteng  
"Apa Kakak terlihat bercanda?" Neji menatap Naruto dengan serius  
"Kak Neji , maaf sebelumnya. Saya sudah punya pacar , Kak!" Naruto mengambil handphonenya di saku celananya. Dia menunjukan sebuah foto dirinya dengan seorang gadis berseragam basket. Gadis itu manis sekali. "Namanya Sakura. Dia pacar saya , Kak!" kata Naruto dengan nada meninggi sambil menunjuk foto perempuan tersebut  
"Kamu gak perlu putusin pacar kamu! Kamu bisa ngelakuin nikah kontrak. Setelah kontraknya abis, kamu bisa kembali sama Sakura. Kakak gak paksa kamu bawa adik kakak ke Mall untuk jalan jalan. Kamu Cuma perlu menyenangkannya di rumah, melamar dia dan berpura pura mau menikah sama dia. Setidaknya cuma sementara "  
"Saya nggak bisa , Kak! Mau kontrak juga , itu namanya tetep nikah. Saya Cuma bakal nikah sama perempuan yang saya cintai , Kak!" jawab Naruto penuh penegasan. "Kakak itu kenapa sih ? Kalau kakak memang sayang sama Hinata , gak seharusnya Kakak berbicara seolah olah Hinata akan mati!" Naruto mulai marah  
"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu , Naruto! Kamu pikir Kakak suka nerima kenyataan kayak gini?" Neji mulai terlihat gelisah.. _

_ "Oke! Kamu gak perlu nikah kontrak." Lanjut Neji "Tapi setidaknya kamu mau pura pura nikahin Hinata . Kakak akan atur semuanya. Tugas kamu ya , bahagiain dia"  
"Saya masih kuliah loh, Kak! Logis gak sih sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto  
"Sudah!" teriak Neji "Kakak Cuma minta kamu penuhin permintaan saya! Kenapa sih kamu masih nawar nawar?" bentak si Mbak. Dion terdiam. Si Mbak mendadak diam juga .  
"Maaf" ucap Neji dengan pelan  
"Nggak , Kak! Saya yang mestinya minta maaf" ucap Naruto lirih "Semestinya saya ngerti keadaan Kakak yang sedang takut kehilangan adiknya" Naruto sadar bahwa Neji sangat menyayangi Hinata. Naruto takut membuatnya sedih  
"Jadi?" tanya Neji  
"Iya, baiklah" jawab Naruto dengan nada pasrah. Wajah Neji tersenyum_

**_end of flashback_**

"Terus? Kapan kalian akan lakuin pernikahan itu?" tanya perempuan berambut merah muda itu  
"Gak akan pernah, Sakura" jawab Naruto. Perempuan bernama Sakura itu terbelalak  
"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura "Emang lu gak takut, kakak dan Ayahnya Hinata marah sama lu?"  
"Pokoknya , gak akan pernah Sakura. Biar gua lanjutin cerita gua. Sampai dimana?"  
"Lo nerima tawaran kakaknya Hinata"

_**flashback**__  
Di sebuah rumah minimalis, terlihat Hinata sedang duduk sendirian menatap bunga bunga di ruang tamu  
"Masuk!" Jawab Hinata ketika mendengar ketukan pintu itu.  
"Hinata! Apa kabar?" Hinata bengong. Lelaki yang mengucapkan apa kabar itu  
"Naruto?" Panggilnya dengan lembut. Dion tersenyum . Di tangannya , dia membawa bunga mawar putih  
"Buat tuan putri Hinata!" Naruto menyerahkan bunga mawar putih itu dan duduk di sebelah Hinata  
"Kenapa tiba tiba lu disini?" Tanya Hinata bingung  
"Ya, kangen aja udah lama gak ketemu sama cinta pertama" jawab Naruto . Hinata diam. Wajahnya bersemu.  
"Gua udah lama nyari lu , Hinata! Gua gak tahan untuk gak ngungkapin perasaan gua! 1 Tahun gua nunggu waktu untuk ketemu lu!" Hinata diam tak mampu berkata. Dia akhirnya mengganti topik  
"1 tahun ini , lu kuliah dimana?"  
"Di . Jurusan olahraga"  
"Wow! Pantesan, kayaknya lu makin beda" jawab Hinata terkagum kagum  
"Gua berharap banget bisa mengesankan lu 1 tahunan ini"  
"Lu , gak salah makan obat kan ?" tanya Hinata ragu ragu. Tentu saja dia sulit menganggap ini nyata. Cinta pertamanya datang padanya , dan mengungkapkan perasaan padanya secara tiba tiba  
"Jadi lu gak percaya?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan. Hinata tetap memasang wajah penuh keraguan  
"Ah, males lah. Naruto udah gak percaya sama gua lagi" ledek Naruto. Hinata tertawa. Dia enggan untuk langsung mempercayai , hanya saja dia ingin menjaga perasaan Naruto.  
"Ehm , kakak gua yang suruh lu masuk,kah?" tanya Hinata, Naruto mengangguk. Memang tidak etis sekali rasanya berdua di dalam kamar. Namun , Naruto sudah mendapat izin, lebih tepatnya perjanjian.  
"Sekarang kita ngobrol aja deh,Hinata! Kan gua pengen tukeran cerita sama lu" Hinata mengangguk. Mereka bercerita banyak hal setelah itu. Hinata menyimpan banyak kesenangan , berbeda dengan Naruto yang bingung dalam perangkap kebohongan yang ia buat_

"Lalu , selanjutnya gimana ?" tanya Sakura  
Naruto mendesah , lalu melanjutkan perkataannya "Ya melaksanakan tugas gua, jadi pacar pura pura dia" Naruto meraih tangan gadis itu . Di tatapnya dalam dalam mata gadis itu . Naruto melanjutkan "Sumpah , Sakura! Lu satu satunya cewe dalam hidup gua! Gua gak mau yang lain lagi. Perjuangan gua buat dapetin lu itu udah sulit banget , gak akan pernah gua lepasin lu"  
Gadis itu mengingat masa masa Naruto mendekatinya  
"Ya, kita mesti berantem dulu main 3 on 3 basket sebelum deket. Terus gua suka Sasuke , tapi lu-nya tetap aja ngeyakinin gua. Sampai gua sadar, gua sayang sama lu" Gadis itu membayangkan kembali. Dia melepas genggaman Naruto dan mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan "Lu mulai deketin gua dari sejak kita tanding basket pertama kali. Gua tetep gak mau karena lu itu saingan gua ,lu itu hebat dalam basket dan gua gak terima. Belum lagi , gua sukanya sama Sasuke. Tapi perjuangan lu..." Gadis itu tersenyum. Manis sekali senyum gadis itu  
"Sakura , percaya , gua kesini bukan Cuma itu tujuan gua" Dion mengeluarkan cincin dari kantong celananya . Cincin itu bagus sekali. Di cincin itu terukir tulisan True Love  
"Maksud lu apa , Naruto?" tanya gadis bernama Sakura itu  
"Maksud gua adalah , gua pengen masang cincin ini ke jari lu" Naruto yang masih memegang tangan Sakura , berusaha memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis sakura, namun Sakura melepaskannya  
"Lu gila ? Apa kata Hinata nanti ? Lu gak kasihan sama dia ?" Tanya Sakura

_**Flash back**__  
Angin berhembus kencang malam itu. Di beranda rumah , gazebo , duduk seorang wanita berkulit pucat bersama dengan seorang lelaki.  
"Jadi , perempuan yang kemarin di distro itu" Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan "pacar kamu ?"  
Lelaki itu mengangguk "Hinata , aku gak bermaksud bohongin kamu. Ini semua permintaan"  
"Kamu gak perlu mengasihani aku ,Naruto" Wanita itu berbicara dengan nada yang meninggi  
"Bukan mengasihani Hinata, aku Cuma mikirin kebahagiaan kamu"  
"Kamu pikir aku bahagia setelah di bohongin?" tanya Hinata. Naruto terdiam . Dalam hatinya ia menyimpan sejuta rasa bersalah. Ia kemudian memandangi Hinata yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong roknya . Cincin  
"Ini" Hinata menyerahkan cincin itu kepada Naruto  
"Untuk?" tanya Naruto heran  
"Kamu dan pacar kamu" Naruto terdiam mendengar kata kata Hinata  
"Hinata..."  
"Terima kasih , sudah memikirkan kebahagiaan aku" Hinata tersenyum "Kali ini, biar aku yang memikirkan kebahagiaan kamu. Lamar dia" Lanjut Hinata  
"Hinata , itu milik kamu. Aku tetap bersedia menikah sama kamu kok meskipun aku sudah punya pacar. Kalau kamu mau , aku akan ninggalin dia demi kamu" Naruto tersadar akan perkataannya. Dia harus bisa memilih , kebahagiaan orang yang membutuhkannya , dan orang yang dia butuhkan. Ia merasa tidak boleh egois. Dia harus bisa membahagiakan orang lain yang membutuhkannya  
"Jangan menderitakan diri kamu Naruto demi aku! Aku gak suka di kasihanin" Hinata meraih tangan Naruto dan menyerahkan cincin itu ke tangannya "Berjanjilah satu hal" kata Hinata  
"Aku gak merasa menderita , Hinata" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan  
"NARUTO!" Naruto terdiam mendengar Hinata yang memohon minta di dengarkan_

"Apa Hinata ? Apa yang bisa aku lakuin untuk nebus rasa bersalah aku?" tanya Naruto

_ "Jangan datang besok kesini. Aku mau pulang"  
"Maksud kamu?" Tanya Naruto. Dia tidak mengerti kata kata Hinata  
"Pulang. Ke tempat yang paling indah" Kata Hinata . Wajahnya mulai berseri "Izinkan aku pulang dengan tenang Naruto, melihat kamu bahagia"  
"Kamu jangan ngomong sembarangan Hinata, kamu masih bisa ..."  
"Hidup?" Kata Hinata menghentikan kata kata Naruto "Realita berbeda Naruto. Kamu gak perlu hibur aku. Berjanjilah itu untuk aku" Kata Hinata lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto  
"Aku janji Hinata" Kata Naruto di sertai anggukan pasrah. Naruto mulai mengerti maksud Hinata. Dia memeluk wanita itu beberapa detik sambil meneteskan air mata. Hinata menerima pelukan itu dan menangis. Hinata lalu melepaskannya. Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya .  
"Selamat tinggal Naruto" Kata Hinata tanpa menatap Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya  
"Hinata" Teriak Naruto. Hinata berhenti , namun tidak menatap Naruto  
"Hati hati di perjalanan kamu! Berbahagialah. Kamu akan dapet yang lebih baik disana di banding aku" Naruto berteriak , dia berusaha menahan air matanya untuk keluar. Namun Hinata tidak , dia tetap mengeluarkannya , namun tidak membiarkan Naruto melihatnya. Dia mengangguk pelan dan tetap tidak menghadap Naruto , lalu pergi"_

_**sementara itu .**_  
"HINATA!" Teriak seorang pria paruh baya di ruang UGD. Tanda lurus terlihat di layar, menandakan pasien tidak mampu di selamatkan. Pria paruh baya itu menangis , kencang tentunya. Neji hanya bisa menangis dan menepuk bahu Pria paruh baya itu  
"Maaf Pak, kami sudah berusaha. Tapi, anak bapak ..." Kata dokter melanjutkan  
"Ayah, biarkan Hinata menuju Tempat Yang Indah itu, yah!" kata Neji itu menenangkan Pria paruh baya itu. Namun seketika , Pria paruh baya itu pingsan  
_**  
Di rumah Sakura**_  
"Lu serius , akan cincin itu ?" tanya Sakura  
"Gua pingin ngebahagiain kedua belah pihak" Kata Naruto "Bahagiain lu sebagai cinta sejati gua , dan bahagiain Hinata disana"  
"Disana? Dimana memang dia sekarang?" Tanya Sakura bingung  
"Entahlah , mungkin dia udah sampai di Tempat Yang Paling Indah itu" kata Naruto tersenyum . "Jadi , lu tega gak biarin dia gelisah di sana ?" tanya Naruto . Sakura tersenyum . Dia menyerahkan tangannya , dan Naruto memasukan cincin itu . Hati mereka lega, masalah satu telah selesai. Mereka tidak peduli , yang penting , raga Hinata tetap bahagia melihat mereka .

* * *

This is the end. Review needed . Hope you enjoy it . Maaf kalau ada kata kata yang "Complicated"


End file.
